elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Borgakh the Steel Heart
|Base ID = }} Borgakh the Steel Heart is an Orsimer warrior found in the Orc Stronghold of Mor Khazgur, west of Solitude. She is the daughter of Chief Larak. She can also serve as a follower and can be married. Interactions Borgakh is first encountered either using the training dummy in front of Larak's Longhouse or being inside the house itself. If engaged in conversation, she expresses her envy towards the Dragonborn, who, unlike her, can travel wherever and whenever they wish. She explains that she will soon be of age and, by tradition, will be married to one of the Orc chiefs from another stronghold. To that end, she trains so that she may offer her strength to the other tribe while her own people will receive good trade in return, thus benefiting both tribes. Asking for Borgakh's opinion on the matter will have her confess that she actually feels caged. She admits that, while she once looked forward to meeting new people and seeing new places when being of age, she no longer feels the same way about it. Furthermore, she elaborates on that it is the chieftain who actually chooses which chief she will have to marry, and that she still has no idea who that will be. When requesting Borgakh to become a follower, she will at first decline, stating that, despite her feelings, she will follow the traditions of her people, and that she does not want to shame her ancestors. However, after further persuasion (or through paying off her dowry), she will choose to follow the Dragonborn after all, quoting that Malacath also teaches the Orcs to follow their own fate. When Borgakh becomes a follower, she will confess her feelings for the Dragonborn when the latter is wearing an Amulet of Mara, calling them strong and clever while declaring marriage feels right this time. After the wedding ceremony is over she will remark that Nord weddings are vastly different from Orc weddings, observing that Nord weddings involve less blood and violence. Follower Borgakh comes well-equipped with Orcish armor, steel plate armor, or steel armor, depending on the level the Dragonborn is upon first meeting her. She wields an Orcish sword and an Orcish bow. Borgakh primarily uses a sword and shield, making her a good tank if well-equipped. She will not use the bow unless the enemy is out of range. She is also skilled at sneaking, making her slightly more versatile. Upon dismissing her, she will return to her home at Mor Khazgur. Dialogue "I envy you, outlander. You can choose to leave if you wish." :You want to leave the stronghold? "Yes, but I must stay here and wait for the day when I'll be married and sent to another stronghold. It is our way, and I am proud to follow my people's traditions, but I can't help but feel chained." ::Why don't you come with me? "I couldn't. It would shame my chief and my mother and foremothers." :::They'll understand. Trust me. (Persuade) "What do you know about my people, outlander?" :::What if I pay off your dowry? (111 gold) "That is a fine idea. The stronghold would need the gold when I left to marry, anyway. I am ready when you are." :::Fine, then. "Thank you for asking." :What do you do for the stronghold? "I am Larak's daughter. Soon, I'll be of age and will be sent to marry an Orc chief in some distant stronghold. Until then, I train. My new home will need strength, and my sisters must know I am not weak when I arrive." ::You don't know who you'll marry? "No. A chief's daughter marries who her chief wishes. It ensures the stronghold receives a fair trade in goods for my absence. I used to look forward to the day when I was of age, to see new places and people, but now it feels like a cage." Quotes *''"Perhaps I'll join the Legion one day, as my father had done."'' *''"Soon, I will be of age. The taste is bitter."'' Trivia *If she were to leave the stronghold, her name would be Borgakh gra-Kazgur. *Borgakh's skill, health, stamina, and magicka levels are completely identical to that of another Orc follower, Ogol. *If she is married, her Steel Plate Armor set can be bought from her, forcing her default Orcish Armor to be equipped. **The hidden Orcish Armor counts towards her carry weight, forcing her to have less carry space as a follower (unless the method for removing the default armor above is used). *Borgakh remains a part of the Orc faction. As a result, while tolerating attacks on ordinary citizens in Skyrim, attacking any Orc in their outpost will trigger an arrest/fine conversation, even if Borgakh follows the Dragonborn or is their spouse. *The relation between Borgakh and her father, Chief Larak, is set to "rival". If Borgakh is following the Dragonborn, and the Dragonborn kills her, they will receive a letter from Chief Larak thanking them for killing her, and requests for them to see him. Upon asking Chief Larak about the letter, he will thank the Dragonborn for killing his rival. *If Chief Larak dies, Borgakh will disappear, leaving her unable to be married. *The Dragonborn does not have to have a high Speech level to convince Borgakh. If they have the amount of coin she requests, she will be a follower of them and they can take the coins back from her inventory. *She seems to prefer archery over one-handed, despite being better at one-handed fighting. Bugs *It is possible that, upon retaining Borgakh as a follower, she will refrain from fighting, standing and passively watching as enemies attack the Dragonborn. If released as a follower and then re-enlisted again, she will then participate in battles as expected. *When married, she might not be able to move from house to house. She may go to the house that was requested, then later return to a previous house or disappear completely. Appearances * de:Borgakh die Stählerne es:Borgakh Corazón de Acero ru:Боргак Стальное Сердце pl:Borgakh Stalowe Serce uk:Боргах Сталеве серце Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Tribal Orcs Category:Skyrim: Mor Khazgur Characters